


Strange Love

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie gives Darcey a little advice. Fluff. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Love

“One night he wakes, strange look on his face, pauses, then he says….’You’re my best friend’ and you know what it was. He was in love.”

“I don’t…”

Katie smirks a little, aware of the flush on Darcey’s cheeks. 

“He’s in love with you, believe me… I’ve never seen a man so smitten.”

“Not…”

“Well, besides John… no, never.”

Darcey flushes a deeper red, sneaking a glance at Anton. 

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

She is smirking, almost laughing and Darcey smiles and relaxes. 

“He’s… very kind.”

“He’s in love. Of course he’s kind….”

“So… I should…?”

“Yes. Say yes.”


End file.
